1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a temperature control method and apparatus for driving a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for amplifying deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is by using a PCR, which amplifies multiple DNA samples at the same temperature cycles. Such a process can amplify more than 14 samples of DNA wherein each sample is placed into a tube having a content of 0.5 ml or 0.2 ml. The conventional apparatus has an advantage of analyzing the DNA samples of a plurality of patients at the same time; however, it is difficult to examine various kinds of DNAs at the same time because temperature conditions for maximizing the amplification of DNAs are different depending on the kind of DNA. In addition, an amount of the DNA samples required for the experiment is at least 0.2 ml. Accordingly, the conventional method needs to extract a large amount of the DNA samples from the patients. In addition, since large amounts of carcinogenic materials are added to the conventional PCR apparatus, an environmental contamination occurs.